


Немного перчинки...

by SotS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SotS/pseuds/SotS
Summary: Гарри Поттер умирал и перерождаться сотню раз. Но в какой-то момент он возрождается не ребенком, а взрослым человеком. Что-то изменилось. Несомненно, все эти жизни его изменили: он стал более замкнутым и неразговорчивым. Но у него наконец появилась возможность разорвать этот чертов круговорот и прожить свою жизнь нормально.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 7





	1. Глава первая. В которой герой докатился.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to translate this to English, please just give me link of your translation in comments. 
> 
> So, I wait for comments. ;-)

Солнце было в зените, небо темнело. В вышине плыли серые тучи, сообщавшие о том, что скоро будет дождь.

На улице перед небольшой гостиницей появился темный силуэт в длинной мантии с копюшоном. Ткань была черной и, казалось, поглощала свет, но была просто всего лишь черной. Я могу долго описывать и текстуру мантии, и любые другие детали, доступные обычным обывателям, но мы с вами таковыми не являемся, поэтому просто заглянем под капюшон. А там скрывалось интересное: довольно молодой наружностью, симпатичный мужчина в круглых очках со странным шрамом, перечеркивающим его правую бровь. Волосы чуть отросшие, почти черные с проблесками каштанового оттенка. Серьезный, немного холодный взгляд зелёных, почти салатовых, глаз завораживал и заставлял передернуться от той боли, что в них плескалась.

Мужчина поднял голову, посмотрел на вывеску здания и зашёл внутрь. Несложно догадаться, что ему было нужно.

В холле было светло, маленькие люстры на потолке достаточно освещали некрупный зал. Слева за стойкой сидела молодая девушка с неброским макияжем. Она улыбнулась новому гостю.

\- Гостиница "Лондон" приветствует вас. Чем могу быть полезна?

\- Здравствуйте, - произнес незнакомец. - Я бы хотел пожить у вас пару дней. Какой-нибудь небольшой однокомнатный номер подойдёт.

\- Сейчас, - девушка открыла какой-то журнал. - Есть одноместный номер на третьем этаже, Семнадцать фунтов за ночь. Подходит?

\- А есть подешевле варианты? - поморщился мужчина. Денег у него было немного.

Девушка, казалось, немного расстроилась, но не показала виду и продолжила перечислять.

\- Тогда мансарда на четвертом этаже, тринадцать фунтов за ночь.

\- Это подойдёт. - Ответил неизвестный и протянул ей деньги. - Забронируйте на три дня, пожалуйста.

\- На какое имя? - спросила девушка, приготовившись писать в своем журнале.

Мужчина завис на несколько мгновений. Было ощущение, что он размышляет, какое имя ему сказать или на что-то решается. Наконец, он отмер.

\- Эрик Дж. Арчер.

\- Хорошо, вот ваш ключ. Комната сто тридцать один. Хотите, Джон вас проводит?

\- Да, пожалуй.

Девушка развернулась на своем высоком стуле, встала с него и прокричала в дверной проем:

\- Джон!

Через несколько секунд оттуда выскочил голубоглазый подросток лет пятнадцати. И выглядел он, как все подростки: несуразно. Русые вихры торчали во все стороны, одежда была странной, всех цветов радуги, а на голове красовался венок из каких-то листьев с длинными черенками.

\- Джонни, проводи пожалуйста нашего гостя в сто тридцать первый.

Парень кивнул и поманил мужчину за собой. Тот молча послушался. Уже на лестнице странный паренёк заговорил:

\- Вы из какой общины?

\- Что? - Мужчина искренне не понял.

\- Ну, у вас такой костюм, я подумал вы из ролевиков. Ну, это те, которые бегают по лесу и изображают из себя персонажей книг и игр. Я, например, из общины Толкинистов.

\- А, - мужчина не знал, что говорить на это, но потом все же нашелся. - Да.

\- Так вот, я о чем и спрашиваю. - обрадовался паренёк. - Я вас не видел у нас, решил, что вы из другой общины. У вас плащ, как у друида.

\- Это мантия, - автоматически поправил его мужчина, но сразу спохватился и обернул себя.

Глаза у Джонни заблестели.

\- Так вы действительно друид? - не унимался он. Тем временем, они поднялись на четвёртый этаж и шли по узкому коридору к номеру.

\- Да, - просто ответил мужчина только для того, чтобы отвязаться от настырного парня. Но тот отнюдь не хотел униматься.

\- А где ваш посох?

\- Гоблины стащили. - мужчина уже начал раздражаться. Этот разговор был абсолютно бессмысленным и бесполезным.

Наконец они дошли до комнаты, и паренек, пожелав доброй ночи, убежал. 

Номер был маленький, мансардный, но очень уютный. Пахло старым домом, напротив двери было окно, справа большая кровать, слева письменный стол и дверь в ванную.

На столике рядом с кроватью лежала газета. " Двадцать восьмое мая. Она или сегодняшняя, или вчерашняя. Май значит... Тысяча девятьсот девяносто первый год. Как и ожидалось."

Мужчина подошел к окну, поднял руку и облокотился об раму. Снаружи уже вовсю шел ливень, на небе сверкали молнии.

"Ну все, ты теперь Эрик, а не Гарри, привыкай, ты отрекся от своего имени. Но на сколько хватит этих денег? Неделю? А дальше что?"

Он зажмурился и, нахмурив брови, уткнулся лицом в ладонь.

"Что я могу? Выживать? - другая рука с силой сжалась в кулак. - И только?! Гарри, черт возьми, почему ты не озаботился этим раньше?!"

Мужчина тяжело дышал.

"Может, поселиться в лесу? Нет, это не вариант. Мне нужна работа. Но кто меня возьмёт? Мерлин, как же сложно адаптироваться к изменениям после нескольких десятков перерождений! Но... Может... Сейчас что-то изменилось, это точно. Может податься в преподавание? В первую жизнь у меня неплохо получалось. Но чему учить? Защите? В Хогвартс и другие школы меня никто не возьмёт, у меня нет Мастерства в этой области. Здесь у меня ни в чем нет Мастерства."

Но вдруг его голову посетила безумная идея.

" А что, если... Но это же безумство! А вдруг сработает? С другой стороны, возвращаться снова и добровольно к этому белому пауку в его пристанище, брр..."

Идея заключалась в том, чтобы прийти к директору и предложить свою кандидатуру на пост преподавателя кружка по дуэлингу. Но до этого времени нужно было обзавестись палочкой. 

Мужчина пошарил по карманам, не отрывая лба от оконной рамы и не открывая глаз.

"Сколько у меня денег осталось? Так, палочка у Олливандера стоит семь галлеонов. У меня... Сорок восемь фунтов. Какой там курс? Вроде один к пяти..."

Эрик-Гарри был так обрадован и взбудоражен, что даже не сразу понял, что дождь уже закончился, и из-за туч выглядывали лучи света. Взглянув в окно, он с улыбкой вздохнул.

"А погода в Лондоне как всегда. Только что был ливень, и уже солнце выглядывает."

На следующий день мужчина проснулся очень рано и с головной болью.

"Наверное это из-за шрама, - подумал он, - и почему он в этом перерождении такой большой? Я его не спрячу так. Вообще эта жизнь очень сильно отличается от предыдущих. Хммм, - заинтересовался он, - может ли это быть от отречения от имени? Магия перестраивается? Ну да ладно."

Найти тот самый загадочный паб было довольно легко, да и находился он недалеко от места проживания Эрика. Пройдя мимо пьяных магов и стойки бара дальше, в кирпичный закуток, мужчина ткнул определенные кирпичи, вкладывая немного своей магии. Стена затрещала, и начала раздвигаться, являя взору оживленную улицу. Всюду сновали маги.

Зайдя наскоро в банк и поменяв деньги, мужчина встал посреди улицы.

"Насколько я помню, лавка Олливандера направо." - подумал мужчина и повернул в указанном направлении.

Магазинчик действительно был там, где ожидалось, и производил впечатление, что стоял он здесь со времён Основателей. Эрик поднял голову, прочитал название лавки, выдохнул и решительно шагнул за порог внутрь.

Комнатка встретила его тишиной, темнотой и обилием различных продолговатых коробочек разного цвета. Они были везде: от пола и до потолка, справа и налево.

\- Здравствуйте? - полувопросительно произнес мужчина с затаенным любопытством.

Каких только палочек у него не было: и с пером Феникса, и с волосом Единорога, и даже с сердечной жилой Дракона. В какое-то перерождение ему досталась палочка аж с рогом Рогатого змея. Палочка была восхитительна, но сломалась на третьем курсе при экспериментах с рунами.

\- Давно ко мне не приходили взрослые посетители, - донёсся голос из глубины комнаты. Через мгновение оттуда появился старичок с блеклыми глазами и растрепанными длинными седыми патлами. - Какую палочку вы использовали раньше?

\- Эмм, - задумался Эрик, - у меня разные были.

\- Хммм, - задумался старик, - интересно. Что ж, придется пробовать. У вас опасная профессия?

\- Скорее жизнь, - нехотя ответил мужчина. Он не любил врать, но и правду не всегда можно говорить.

Олливандер на это заявление покивал и ушел вглубь шкафов.

Палочку подбирали долго, но в конце концов выбор пал на длинную и гладкую черно-коричневую палочку, на которой не было узоров. Олливандер охарактеризовал ее:

\- Палочка из черного орешника, двенадцать дюймов, с пером полярной Сипухи. Будьте осторожны: эта палочка не приемлет внутренних конфликтов. Хороша для боевой магии и чар. С вас семь галлеонов.

Отдав старику деньги, Эрик медленно побрел в сторону общественной совятни, чтобы отправить письмо Альбусу Дамблдору. В нем он написал, что является приезжим из Австралии и слышал, что тот ищет преподавателя по дуэлингу. Да, это было рискованно, но кто не рискует, тот не пьёт огденское.

***

На следующий день.

В кабинете друг напротив друга сидели двое: седовласый старик и мужчина, который был наверняка довольно молод, но выглядел откровенно плохо. Под глазами залегли мешки, темные волосы спутались и слиплись, даже в целом вид был не очень: создавалось впечатление, что тот не спал и не мылся дня три. Мужчина был одет в черную мантию и сюртук, застегнутый до горла.

\- Северус, что думаешь? - старец протянул письмо и конверт другому мужчине. Тот взял его, пару раз пробежался глазами и скептически поглядел на первого.

\- И ради этого вы вытащили меня из лаборатории, Альбус? Вы директор, вам и решать, что делать. Я бы не стал реагировать на это письмо, Дуэльный клуб давно закрыт.

\- В том-то и дело, я чувствую, что он сможет нам помочь, но не могу понять, как? - директор потёр переносицу.

\- Не мне вас учить, - усмехнулся мужчина и встал из кресла, - Делайте, что хотите, но не отвлекайте меня.

***

Ещё через день Эрик оказался в пустом кабинете директора школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартсе. Он усиленно делал вид, что увлечен разглядыванием обстановки, но на деле же он видел ее уже тысячу раз. Из перерождения в перерождение этот вид не менялся, а лишь становился все более тошным и надоедающим.

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Арчер, не правда ли погода сегодня ужасная? - директор появился незаметно и сел в свое кресло. Эрик тоже опустился в свое, переводя взгляд на "новое" лицо, при этом стараясь не смотреть в глаза. От греха подальше.

Он делано усмехнулся, сразу вспоминая манеру общения этого мага.

Погода была и вправду не очень. Опять шел холодный дождь, но сегодня ещё и дул сильный пронизывающий ветер.

\- Решили поддерживать стереотипы об англичанах? Что ж, не могу согласиться: меня такая погода более чем устраивает. - ответил мужчина.

\- Вот как, - директор потрогал бороду. - Должно быть жара сейчас в Австралии.

"Это проверка, - понял Эрик, - он не доверяет мне и правильно делает."

\- В Австралии сейчас пожары, если вы не знали, так что да, там жарко.

"Шиш вам, директор, я подготовился."

Директор немного расслабился, еле заметно. 

\- В вашем письме вы сказали, что хотите предложить свою кандидатуру на должность преподавателя Дуэлинга, но, к сожалению, класс Дуэлей закрыт уже десять лет. - Старик выглядел очень расстроенно, но мужчина заметил, как блеснули его глаза за очками-половинками.

"Что ж, подыграем."

\- Правда? - сделал расстроенную мину мужчина, уже понимая, к чему ведёт Альбус. - Может, это возможно как-то исправить?

Дамблдор удовлетворенно кивнул, что-то помечая у себя в голове и ответил.

\- Я думаю да, но... - Директор подался вперед, кладя подбородок на сложенные в замок руки. - Мистер Арчер, зачем вам эта должность?

На этот вопрос надо ответить честно.

\- Мне нужны деньги и жилье, я здесь всего три дня, и все, что я умею делать, так это драться.

Директор расслабился ещё больше. Только определенные волшебники подсознательно могли почувствовать ложь, и, видимо, директор был из их числа, так что стоило быть аккуратней. Он внимательно посмотрел на молодого человека, сидевшего перед ним.

\- Мистер Арчер, я чувствую, что вы говорите правду, - на этом Эрик незаметно усмехнулся. - Но как я должен понять, что вы достаточно компетентны, чтобы обучать детей дуэлингу и самозащите?

\- В основном я специализируюсь на боях на выживание, - начал перечислять мужчина. - Но также могу провести и классическую дуэль. Конечно, я - не величайший дуэлист Филиус Флитвик, но кое-что могу. Если вы не уверены в моих силах и навыках, то просто проверьте их на практике.

\- Что ж, - директор откинулся в кресле, словно подытоживая разговор. - Тогда так и поступим.

Альбус встал из своего массивного кресла, достал палочку, сделал замысловатый пасс рукой, и из древка появился сначала чуть светящийся голубой дымок, а потом он сформировался в большого Феникса, которому тот сказал:

\- Скажи Северусу, чтобы зашел ко мне, и как можно быстрее. - после этого птица кивнула головой и растворилась в воздухе, а директор остался стоят, где стоял и внимательно наблюдал за Эриком, словно чего-то ожидая. 

Мужчина же остался сидеть в кресле, с абсолютно пустым, не читаемым лицом, словно видеть телесного Патронуса для него - обычное дело, (хотя это не далеко от истины).

"Поразительное владение собой, - с досадой подумал Дамблдор. - Готов поклясться своей магией, Снейпу до него далеко."

Ох как же ошибался он! Эрик, еще будучи Гарри, уже после первого перерождения всегда восхищался умением профессора держать себя. И директор даже не подозревал, скольких сил сейчас стоило мужчине не придушить голыми руками этого гада. Темный Лорд хотя бы не притворялся ангелом воплоти, а этот... Других цензурных выражений, кроме как "Старый маразматик" у Эрика не находилось. Но тот продолжал холодно улыбаться, пытаясь не перейти на злобный, ненавидящий оскал.

В это самое время он думал и размышлял. "Было видно, как директор расслабился. Но он тем не менее позвал своего личного шпиона, а не Флитвика, значит еще не до конца доверяет. Подозреваю, что он и следить за мной будет. Это, конечно, не приятно, но с другой стороны: я же здесь только из-за денег, поэтому никуда лезть не буду. - потом он горько заметил про себя. - Поздравляю, Гарри, ты стал циником. - Но через мгновение его поразила догадка. - Кхм, а тот Гарри все еще есть, или его заместили мной? Ведь если он не приедет в школу, его начнут искать. Конечно, вероятность, что выйдут на меня, крайне мала, я же отрекся от имени, но... Да ладно, буду действовать по ситуации. И как я раньше об этом не подумал?"

Через несколько минут в проходе появился мужчина в черной мантии. Эрик внимательно оглядел вошедшего, примечая детали: "Мешки под глазами - не спал несколько дней, нездоровый вид туда же, общий вид... - херовый. - мужчина принюхался. - Пахнет перечным. Значит, готовится к следующему году."

Не нужно было и сомневаться, что в кабинет директора зашел профессор Снейп, преподающий Зельеварение. То, что он был зельеваром было видно за милю, любой здравомыслящий человек, до этого не знавший мужчину, сказал бы, что тот - химик, а маги определили бы его в самые молодые Мастера Зельеварения этого столетия, ведь все маги об этом знали.

Тот в свою очередь только бегло взглянул на Эрика и сморщился, переводя взгляд обратно на директора.

\- Вы меня вызывали, директор. - произнес тот с безэмоциональной маской.

\- Да, Северус, проходи. - С веселыми нотками в голосе сказал Альбус. - Знакомься, это мистер Эрик Дж. Арчер, он написал мне письмо позавчера. Я хотел бы перед принятием его на должность проверить его навыки. - И так выжидающее посмотрел на него. На это тот только еле заметно вздохнул.

"Он хочет, чтобы я дрался с уставшим, не спавшим несколько дней человеком? Это, как минимум, нечестно по отношению к профессору!"

\- Директор, - решил подать голос Эрик. - Вы уверены, что это хорошая идея? Может у профессора... - он чуть не сказал "профессора Снейпа", но сдержался, сделав небольшую паузу. - есть более, - он снова замялся, подбирая слово. - важные дела?

\- О нет, - ответил вышеупомянутый. - Я могу найти время для такого ВАЖНОГО занятия. - Снейп сделал акцент на этом слове, про этом глядя на Дамблдора.

\- Ну хорошо, - согласился Эрик. - Когда приступим?

\- Можно сейчас, - ответил профессор, посмотрев на мужчину и снова вернув свой взгляд директору. - На поле для Квиддича сейчас нет учеников.

Директор хлопнул в ладоши, привлекая внимание и сказал:

\- Ну вот и решили. Тогда идем на поле. Тем более дождь только что кончился.

***

Они стояли посреди большого Поля с коротко постриженным газоном. Вокруг их окружали высокие трибуны разных цветов, вдалеке слева возвышались кольца одной команды, справа другой.

\- Какие-либо ограничения? - спросил Эрик, улыбаясь и глядя на только вышедшее из-за туч солнце.

\- До первой крови, - ответил профессор Снейп, доставая палочку. - У меня нет никакого желания лечить вас.

Бывший Гарри хмыкнул на такое заявление, никак не комментируя. Ему было интересно, кого же в конце концов придется лечить, а в силах профессора Снейпа он был уверен. Директор на это благоразумно взирал с нижнего этажа трибуны.

Эрик постепенно начал концентрироваться, отгораживаясь от внешнего мира и сосредотачиваясь на противнике. Этот ритуал он для себя обнаружил давно, ещё на третьем перерождении. Если ему удавалось отстраниться от внешнего мира, то было проще отражать атаки.

\- Ну до крови, так до крови. - сказал мужчина, все ещё глядя на небо. Потом он перевел взгляд на соперника и поднял раскрытую руку со спрятанной в рукаве палочкой.

Тот нахмурился и взмахнул рукой вверх, выпуская первое заклинание, синее, похожее на молнию.

Эрик резко дёрнул выставленной рукой в сторону, выкидывая палочку в руку и отводя проклятье от себя. Позади послышался грохот, но отвлекаться времени не было, потому что Снейп уже снова атаковал. Наш герой же сделал шаг влево, уводя назад плечо, и красный луч пролетел мимо.

"Моя очередь." - подумал Эрик, контратакуя заклятьем усыпления. Профессор только выставил щит и поднял бровь, но не успел он сплести новое заклинание, как к нему прилетело новое, от которого пришлось в срочном порядке уходить в сторону.

"Хорош! - с уважением заключил Эрик. - Ну что ж, первый этап пройден, дальше будет усложнение."

И действительно, после еще двух вялых перебросок безобидными заклинаниями возле скулы Снейпа пронеслось Секо. Профессор не остался в долгу и ответил чем-то заковыристым, не поддающимся анализу.

Ещё через минуту Эрику пришлось уклоняться с линии огненного заклинания. "Взрослая драка!" - это была последняя мысль в голове мужчины, дальше было только чистое поле. 

Он начал использовать связки из нескольких заклятий: Бомбарда-Ваддивази или Секо-Вердимиллиус. Такие сочетания были довольно неприятны даже для опытного мага, но Снейп легко отразил их.

Через десять минут после начала боя у Эрика начали заканчиваться силы. "Черт, сколько ж он сможет сражаться?! - возмутился он. - Если так и продолжится, я не выживу. Пора заканчивать..."

Резко развернувшись вокруг своей оси, он пригнулся от очередного заклинания и произнес:

\- Протего Максима.

Вокруг образовался голубой полог защиты. Если Снейп и удивился, то не подал виду, а стал пробираться ближе, ожидая, когда закончатся силы у оппонента. Это было его ошибкой: когда до Эрика оставалось десять футов, тот внезапно убрал защиту и сделал выпад в землю.

\- Глиссео. 

Но земля не стала гладким и очень скользким льдом. Как в замедленной съёмке по горлу профессора Снейпа прошел порез, и из него потекла тонкая струйка крови. Он это заметил и опустил палочку, вместе с этим залечивая порез.

\- Если бы я целился чуть левее, вы были бы уже мертвы, профессор. - сказал Эрик, убрав свою палочку обратно в рукав. Он тяжело дышал, было очевидно, что этот бой не дался легко. - Спасибо за поединок.

Сам профессор тоже выглядел не лучше.

"Если бы он немного отдохнул, от меня не осталось бы и мокрого места. - сокрушенно подумал Эрик. - Я победил чисто за счёт своей удачи."

В свою очередь Снейп думал об обманке, которую использовал мужчина. "Несмотря на мой скептизм, он неплохо справился. - мысленно хмыкнул он. - Такой ход доступен только при полном контроле себя. Надо приглядеться к нему. Альбус сказал, что он из Австралии, но это неправдоподобно: британский акцент, манера одеваться и держать себя... Нет, он точно не иностранец. Но директору об этом знать не обязательно..."

Их мысли прервали радостные хлопки с трибуны.

\- Великолепно! Просто прекрасно! - восклицал Дамблдор уж слишком радостно.

"Переигрываете, директор, - пожурил его Эрик мысленно."

А тот тем временем продолжал.

\- Я думаю не стоит и сомневаться в вашей компетенции, мистер Арчер. Вам потребуется помощь в восстановлении Дуэльного зала?

"Ай, ай, ай, Альбус, - продолжал стебаться мужчина. Сброс накопившегося стресса благотворно повлиял на его настроение. - Как нехорошо играть на чувствах бедных учителей." - а вслух сказал.

\- Не волнуйтесь, Альбус, я смогу справиться и сам.

Конец первой главы.


	2. Глава вторая. В которой герой делает ремонт.

Глава вторая. В которой герой делает ремонт. 

\- Ох, Чёрт... - с такой фразой проснулся Эрик утром на следующий день.

Голова раскалывалась, было ощущение, что ещё чуть-чуть, и он свалится замертво прям с кровати. Особенно сильно беспокоил шрам: он пульсировал, посылая волны боли по всему черепу. Часть боли даже достигала челюсти. Так сильно башка у него ещё не болела.

\- Шикарно день начинается... - простонал он. - И что мне делать?! 

"В Больничное Крыло нельзя, возникнут вопросы. К Снейпу тоже, или будут вопросы, или не даст. А может и то и другое... - мужчина вздохнул. - Придется терпеть..."

Еле доплетясь до ванной, он с усилием посмотрел в зеркало и ужаснулся. Лицо было бледное, под глазами залегли синяки, а большой шрам... Он и вовсе кровоточил. Не сильно, но заметно.

\- Это пиздец, - коротко и ёмко заключил мужчина.

"Придется с этим что-то сделать..." - мозг начал лихорадочно работать предлагая новые и новые варианты, но ни один из них не подходил.

И тут он вспомнил, что в одной или парочке жизней можно было вызвать домовика Хогвартса и попросить об услуге.

"Ну что же, попробуем. - подумал Эрик. - В любом случае можно сделать вид, что так и должно быть."

\- Домовой эльф Хогвартса! - громко сказал он, но ничего не произошло. Он попробовал снова.

\- Эльф Хогвартса! - опять ничего.

\- Ну что, по крайней мере я теперь уверен, что не все так плохо, как могло было бы быть. - по голове опять ударила волна боли, и Эрик схватился за голову.

Те жизни, в которых возможен был вызов, были крайне херовыми. Что только там не встречалось: домовики шпионили для Дамблдора, домовики шпионили для Лорда, они пакостили или уж слишком подлизывались. В общем, было все. И когда оказалось, что они не отзываются, на душе хоть чуточку, но полегчало. Но это не решало другую проблему: что делать с головой? 

\- Который хоть час-то? - пробормотал Эрик и с трудом вернулся в спальню, опираясь о косяки и тумбы, туда, где на тумбочке стояли магические часы.

"Шесть тридцать утра." 

\- Я так сегодня не начну работать... Мерлин и Моргана, это вообще кончится?! Ай! - громкие звуки резали слух. - Бля...

"Надо идти на завтрак сейчас, пока нет учеников. Они будут очень громко шуметь... "- подумал мужчина, одевая свою мантию.

В Большом Зале действительно никого пока не было. Эрик, стараясь не делать лишних движений, прошел к преподавательскому столу, и не особо понимая куда, сел за первый же стул и старался не упасть из-за него, потому что мир вращался вокруг со скоростью Нюхлера, ищущего золото.

\- У тебя чегой-то... Голова болит что ле?

Мужчина постарался сфокусироваться на голосе и повернулся на звук. Слева сидел большой, просто громадный, человек с длинной бородой и смотрел на него.

"Должно быть это... - Эрик попытался вспомнить имя. - Хагрид? Точно, это он. И что ответить? Правду?"

\- Да, мистер... - он замялся, не зная, можно ли называть лестника по имени, ведь они ещё "не знакомы"...

\- Рубеус Хагрид, хранитель ключей и садов Хогвартса, - подбоченился великан. Потом он наклонился к мужчине. - Давай тока без мистеров, не люблю я этого... - он неопределенно двинул плечем. - ...всего.

\- Приятно познакомиться, Хагрид, я - Эрик. 

"Детский сад, штаны на лямках, ей Богу." - подумал мужчина.

\- Так это, как его, у тебя вроде голова болела? - спросил Рубеус.

\- А? - поморщившись от новой волны боли, мужчина сначала не понял, что от него хотят. - А, да-да... Ты можешь с этим что-то сделать?

\- У меня есть прекрасный травяной чай, - гордо доложил полувеликан. - Приходи после завтрака.

\- Хорошо, спасибо, Хагрид.

Полувеликан ещё чуть-чуть потыкал ложкой в кашу, поцокал недовольно языком и ушел, громко топая своими большущими ногами.

А Эрик остался сидеть и оглядел Большой Зал. Ему жутко повезло: там не было ни Снейпа, ни Дамблдора. Мужчина облегчённо выдохнул, поднялся и, опираясь руками о край столешницы, побрел в свои комнаты, чтобы захватить палочку. Со своей головной болью он совершенно позабыл о своей новой красавице.

В комнате он случайно взглянул в зеркало и совершенно охренел, по-другому не скажешь.

Все было, как обычно, только глаза были другими: нет, ничего такого, просто их цвет изменился. Ещё утром они были яркие, салатовые, а сейчас - синие, глубокие.

\- Нихера не понимаю... - пробормотал Эрик, нащупывая палочку и накладывая на себя диагностирующее заклинание, которое ничего нового не показало.

"Лёгкая усталость, сильная мигрень, и ничего более, - усмехнулся мужчина, - что ещё нужно человеку, чтобы сдохнуть с радостной улыбкой на лице?"

Решив пока не забивать свою голову ещё больше, Эрик пошел к Хагриду, жившему на окраине Запретного леса. Полувеликан открыл почти сразу.

\- А, Эрик! Заходи. - сказал он, пропуская мужчину внутрь.

В не очень маленькой гостиной-спальне-кухне места не было совсем. Все вещи хаотично висели, лежали кучами и стояли друг на друге. Рубеус схватил в охапку какую-то кипу с кровати и переложил на столик у стены напротив.

\- Ты это, присаживайся, - пригласил он и подошёл к чайнику, стоявшему на плите.

Эрик тяжело приземлился на пушистое запыленное покрывало и аккуратно принял из гигантских рук великана такую же гигантскую кружку с нарисованным паучком-тарантулом.

Жидкость, бывшую в этой кружке, сложно назвать чаем: она переливалась перламутром и была немного синеватая. Мужчина подул на напиток, сбивая пар, принюхался и сделал первый глоток.

\- Оу, Хагрид! - воскликнул он в следующую секунду. - Это восхитительно! Что ты туда добавил?

Полувеликан смущённо потупился.

\- Всего лишь каплю молока единорога, - ответил он.

\- Я надеюсь, добровольно отданное? - напряжённо спросил Эрик.

\- Что ты?! - начал отнекивается Рубеус. - Я бы никогда! Они ж, это, хорошие...

\- Да ладно, Хагрид, не переживай. - улыбнулся Эрик. Вдруг у него возник вопрос, и мужчина выпалил его, прежде чем успел осознать. - А где твоя собака?

И сразу же прикусил язык. "Откуда, черт возьми, мне знать о его собаке?!" - мысленно наорал он на себя.

Но Хагрид, казалось, ничего не заметил и вообще не услышал вопроса, поэтому продолжал самозабвенно поглащать "чай".

"Никогда Штирлиц не был так близко к провалу. - пришибленно подумал мужчина. - Хорошо, что он ничего не заметил.."

Но в следующую секунду он забыл обо всем, потому что голова начала потихоньку проходить, глаза "открываться", а мысли пришли в порядок. На радостях Эрик чуть не подпрыгнул на кровати, как ребёнок.

\- Это чудесный чай, Хагрид! Спасибо! - воскликнул он. - Я не знаю, как тебя отблагодарить! Это... Я твой должник.

\- Ой да ладно тебе, - смутился Рубеус. - Это же всего-то травяной чай...

\- Зато какой чай. - возразил мужчина.

Они ещё час поговорили обо всем, потом Эрик попрощался с лестником и отправился в приподнятом расположении духа восстанавливать Дуэльный Зал.

Нужно было сделать заново почти все цепочки рун, убрать пыль и мусор, и много чего ещё по мелочи.

***

Эрик второй день восстанавливал Дуэльный зал. По лбу стекал пот, руки мелко тряслись, но останавливаться было категорически нельзя, иначе вся защитная цепочка распадётся. Сначала он решил сделать самую крупную вязь, защищающую наблюдателей от тех, кто находится на помосте. 

Рукава он закатал, чтоб не мешались, мантию бросил в угол ещё вчера, а отросшие волосы собрал в высокий короткий хвост.

Руны плотно ложились на дерево, чуть засвечиваясь. Такие знал каждый, кто хотел что-либо свое защитить, чтобы не дать детям травмировать других, их должно было быть достаточно. "Мне нужен перерыв, - думал мужчина, вырезая очередную закорючку. - Меня хватит ещё максимум на десять минут, потом будет истощение." В руны необходимо было вкладывать немного магии для активации, иначе они не выполняли свои функции.

Вдруг в дверь кто-то постучал.

\- Открыто! - прокричал мужчина, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

В дверь скользнул низенький человечек с длинной бородой.

\- Добрый день, молодой человек. - пропищал он. 

Эрик положил рунный нож на стол и развернулся к вошедшему.

\- Не знал, что Мастер Дуэлинга - Филиус Флитвик преподает в Хогвартсе. - удивился мужчина. Его удивил не сам факт присутствия полугоблина в школе, а то, что он специально пришел в теперь уже его класс. 

Сомнений в этом и быть не могло: зал находился в подземельях, в конце коридора, поэтому случайно забрести или просто проходить мимо было невозможно.

\- Альбус сказал, что со следующего года будет восстановлен Дуэльный зал, и мне стало интересно, кто же будет вести этот факультатив. - улыбнулся Флитвик. - Тем более, что вам по-видимому нужна помощь. - он указал на недописанные руны.

Эрик, спохватившись вернулся к своему занятию.

\- Да, - подтвердил он. - Через десять минут у меня будет истощение, и я свалюсь прямо посреди платформы.

\- Почему же вы не попросили помощи? - Озабоченно спросил профессор, подходя ближе и поднимаясь на один уровень с мужчиной.

\- Я... не люблю быть обязанным. - нехотя ответил тот.

Бесчисленные перерождения научили его одной вещи: нельзя быть обязанным никому, кроме себя самого. "Ещё один звоночек в пользу того, Гарри, что ты стал циником, - дал он себе подзатыльник."

\- И вы даже предпочтёте упасть без сил и попасть в Больничное Крыло в первые же дни своей работы вместо того, чтобы хорошо отремонтировать помещение и не расстаться со своей честью? - в лоб спросил Филиус.

\- С такой стороны я на вопрос не смотрел. - озадаченно произнес Эрик.

\- Вот что, молодой человек, - профессор аккуратно забрал у мужчины рунный нож и отодвинул его от цепочки. - Я тут, пожалуй, закончу, а вы идите к себе, отдохните.

\- Спасибо, профессор, но я даже не знаю, чем вам отплатить за помощь. 

\- Идите, мистер Арчер, - настоял профессор. - Вы ничего мне не должны.

Эрик смутился: почти ни разу ему не предлагали свою помощь просто так, и он до сих пор не привык принимать подарки судьбы. Он не знал что делать и был в замешательстве, Флитвик это заметил.

\- Перестаньте, молодой человек, если вам так хочется, то просто пригласите меня на первое занятие вашего факультатива или покиньте хорошую идею для исследования. Будьте уверены, наука для меня куда важнее, чем деньги или слава.

Мужчина улыбнулся.

\- Хорошо, я так и сделаю. - кивнул он, подхватил мантию и выбежал из зала.

\- Сущий ребенок, - покачал головой Флитвик, когда за Эриком закрылась дверь. Потом добавил. - Недоверчивый... - и вернулся к вырезанию рун на дереве.

***

"Большой ребенок" буквально долетел до выхода на улицу. Был уже вечер, начинало потихоньку темнеть, лёгкий теплый ветерок обдувал лицо. "Сегодня первое июня, начало лета, остался всего месяц..." - думал Эрик, бредя вниз по тропинке к озеру. 

Пейзаж открывался чудесный, самое то, чтобы посидеть на берегу и подумать. Этим мужчина и решил заняться. Он устроился на траве, даже не заботясь о том, что вся пятая точка сейчас у него будет в траве, положил рядом свою уже далеко не черную мантию и начал вспоминать. Вспоминать каждое перерождение, каждую бесполезно не прожитую жизнь. А вспомнить было что: каждая из них была уникальна, ничего не повторялось дважды. Ну, пожалуй, кроме одной детали: каждый раз, в шестнадцать лет, он умирал от палочки Волдеморта, что бы он не делал, куда бы не сбежал, где бы не спрятался, его всегда находили. 

Он решил раз и навсегда разобраться в своей бесконечной жизни, расставить все по полочкам.

Первая жизнь

\- Гарри Поттер, - Тёмный Лорд стоял на опушке леса перед ним, окружённый приспешниками, усмехаясь и чувствуя своё превосходство. - Настоящий герой. - Пожиратели вокруг него засмеялись. - И пришел, чтобы умереть!

Беллатрикс смотрела на Поттера безумным взглядом и смеялась. Риддл продолжал издеваться.

\- Какое самопожертвование! Но все бесполезно... - красные глаза его горели тем же безумством, что и у Лестрандж.

Гарри не обращал на них внимания, не доставая палочку и не дергаясь. В конце речи Темного Лорда он даже закрыл глаза. Последнее, что он услышал в той жизни, было торжествующее:

\- Авада Кедавра!

Последнее перерождение.

\- Harī, hashire, karera ga kita! (Гарри, беги, они пришли!) - в комнату вбежала девушка. На лице у нее был написан ужас. Откуда-то снаружи слышались крики, плач детей, в окне поднималось марево пожара.

\- 'Yakunitatanai, Yui, karera wa watashi o hanatte okanai.' Hanarete kudasai. (Это бесполезно, Юи, они не отстанут. Уходи сама.) - Молодой парень вскочил с татами и выхватил волшебную палочку. 

"В этот раз без боя я не сдамся! - подумал он и побежал на улицу.

Во дворе его ждали. 

\- Ты думал, мы тебя не найдем, а , Гарри? - воскликнула Белла.

Гарри сжал палочку до пожелавших костяшек.

\- Как кричал твой названный брат, когда я его убивала, - оскалилась ведьма. - И ты ничего не сделал! Ни-че-го!

В этот раз парень не выдержал.

\- Заткнись! - он выпустил в нее красным лучом какого-то заклинания, но не попал.

Пожирательницу это разозлило.

\- Ах ты...! Дрянной мальчишка! Круцио!

Луч проклятья устремился к Гарри, но не настиг его. Мгновенно перед ним появился силуэт, через секунду упавший на землю и выгнувшийся, крича. Белла сделала круглые глаза и безумно заорала, будто бы смеясь. Гарри бросился к девушке.

\- Юи! Юи?! - она закатила глаза и не отвечала. Он быстро снял заклинание с нее. - Зачем ты сюда полезла?! Я просил тебя уходить!

Юи с усилием сосредоточила свой взгляд на парне, зацепилась пальцами за ворот его куртки и улыбнулась.

\- Kami ga anata o sukuu yō ni... (Пусть ками сохранит тебя...) - прошептала девушка и закрыла глаза. Руки ослабли и выпустили плотную ткань.

\- Нет... - Гарри сам не заметил, как потекли его слезы. Он прижал к себе мертвое тело и нечеловечески взвыл.

Сколько раз уже убивали его близких? Он не помнит, не хочет помнить. Это слишком больно... Яркая зелёная вспышка перед пустым взглядом, и все померкло.

"Сохранила ками меня, блин, нечего сказать! - удручённо подумал Эрик. - Эх, Юи, ну зачем?! - Он поднял взгляд от воды. - А? Уже поздний вечер?" 

Солнце уже село, сверчки уже как полчаса трещали в кустах, а мотыльки светились в темноте.

До замка мужчина дошел в некой прострации и спутанных чувствах, он надеялся, что все уже легли, и никто не заметит его долгого отсутствия, иначе начнутся вопросы.

"Постоянно вопросы. - раздражённо подумал он. - Господи, как же меня это достало!"

Он обращался к Богу только по привычке, из-за памяти о маггловской жизни. Когда что-то происходило, он обозначал так ситуации крайне запутанные и раздражающие.

Несмотря на всю браваду, всю его показушную взрослость, Гарри в душе все ещё был подростком, оставшимся без детства. Он часто вел себя, как ребенок, оставшийся без конфеты и теперь выпрашивающий ее у своих родителей. Жизненный опыт не сделал из него взрослого. Он сделал из него только одинокого ребенка, застрявшего во взрослом теле.

А тем временем, пока Эрик шел ко входу в замок, такая же одинокая тень внимательно наблюдала за ним из одного из окон пятого этажа. Потом эта тень круто развернулась и ушла.

Конец второй главы.


End file.
